


Bellflowers

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Unrequited Love, i call the blood pink because it is and saying it's red makes me feel weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: Shuichi was at a sleepover with two of his favorite people..but he can't help feeling the way he does..





	Bellflowers

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually paired with an entry for a challenge on one of my servers,  
> you can find the art here: https://shh-art.tumblr.com/post/183976357564/oh-look-i-learned-how-to-do-funky-colors-o-this

Looking out into space -almost literally considering where he was-.

Trying his best to block out the chatter of the couple in front of him.

It wasn’t that he hated them together, he really didn’t, he was actually happy for his two best friends.

But..

His mostly reassuring thoughts were broken apart by a small tickling in his throat. 

The first taste of iron tapping at his tongue.

He stood up quickly and made his dash for the nearest bathroom. He didn’t have time to look back or tell them where he was going. His feet moving on their own.

Desperate to keep this his little awful secret.

Slamming the door behind him he stumbled forward, his eyes closed as he quietly hacked, not quite far enough inside to pass loud gagging off a small coughs. 

He felt around for the sink, but quickly he learned this was not the bathroom. Opening his eyes again, his vision was now clouded by a thin veil of tears. 

Blue and purple hues filled the large space.

This was most definitely Kaito’s room.

He wanted to take this chance to maybe learn something new about him but this wasn’t the time, a purple flower petal now resting on his tongue. 

That feeling of choking climbed up his throat, he tried to keep standing, not planning on staying in here long. 

Maybe 3 minutes at most.

He ventured further, leaning against a back wall. Considering himself far enough back to not muffle his coughs as much.

Cough after cough. More and more blood soaked flower petals fluttering into his hands.

Until something felt wrong. He couldn’t breath. He pounded on his chest and opened his mouth, trying to get whatever it was out. 

He wasn’t thinking and let himself fall down onto Kaito’s bed. Pushing himself to a sitting position.

And like something punched him in the back. Out came whatever was choking him - he was too scared to look -

He felt a calm come over him… was that it?

Would this all stop now?

could he finally hang around his cru- best friend without hurting?

He was answered when a thick drop of blood rolled out of his mouth and onto his knee. Followed by another and another.

The coughing came back. It was uncontrollable. Blood coated his hands and tears streamed down his face

He dreaded even thinking that he’s gotten use to this. Maybe…

When his eyes opened again all he could see was pink, all over his love's bed and floor.

It still fell little by little from the corners of his mouth but..

He couldn’t feel it anymore.

The coughing had stopped.

He knew he should get up and apologize to Kaito for making such a mess..

But he’s tired..

Really tired…

Kaito’s really kind… that’s what he loved so much about him…

So he wouldn’t mind if he took a little nap… right?

Closing his eyes.

Shuichi leaned back against the wall.

Drifting into the deepest rest he'll ever have. hands going cold and breathing coming to a halt.

At least he got to give kaito one last gift. 

A blood covered purple Bellflower sat on his knee.


End file.
